Eien no ai
by RinMeltdown02
Summary: Len jamas creyo en los cuentos de moustros inmortales que muchos decian,pero sera obligado a creer por el amor.LenxMiku,MikuxKaito,NeruxKaito,NeruxLen mas q nada xD  y mas...Cap 3!,entren a leer!
1. prologo

**aqui vuelve con un nuevo fic de vocaloid!,es que no puedo parar mis ganas de escribir cuando tengo ispiracion!,la siguiente historia esta vasado en el manga que yo misma dibuje xD ATENCION!:es una historia de vampiros,que no tiene nada en comuno y/o relacion con crepusculo o vampire knight, es totalmente sacada de mi imaginacion ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>desclimar:ninguno de los personajes mensionados me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eien no ai<strong>

**Prologo. **

**Len's pov**

_Desde pequeño me an contado historias de moustros con forma humana,uno de ellos los hombres lobos hombres de dia y lobos de noche,pero sin duda siempre todos decian que los peores eran los vampiros,esos seres inmortales que elijian o te asesinaban o te combertian en unos de ellos._

_Jamas me crei uno de esos cuentos tan irreales aunque siempre todos decian que cuando ellos vinieran de noche yo seria al primero a que asisenarias,solo era una estupides,pero deje de pensar que eran estupideses cuando tenia 17 años llego mi perdision un poco antes de cumpli mis 18 años con lo mas hermoso que pude ver en mi vida._

**Fin Len's pov**

* * *

><p><strong>Londres 1795,en un pequeño plueblo.<strong>

-Len!-grito una chica de cabello rubio corto e ojos azules-¿donde estas?

-Rin estoy en la bibloteca!-Rin se dirigi hacia la pequeña bibloteca que habia en su hogar,llegando alli se encontro con su gemelo Kagamine Len quien estaba sentado en un pequeño sillo leyendo uno de esos libros de misterios y sobrenatural-esta historia no tiene ningun sentido.

-entonces para que la lees?-Rin se hacerco al chico.

-ni siquiera yo lo se-

-de que tema es?-

-de vampiros-

-haci?-dijo Rin-y de que habla?

-habla de un vampiro que se enamora de una humana la cual se va a casar con otro hombre y ella tambien esta enamorada del inmortal pero al mismo tiempo del hombre con quien se casara-Len cerro el libro y miro a su gemela-vez,no tiene sentido.

-por que no?,acaso un vampiro no se puede enamorar?-

-Rin,primero:no,no puede enamorarse,segundo:lo unico que haria el vampiro seria beber su sangre hasta matarla y tercero:los vampiros no existen-

-que amargado eres,igual yo creo que si excisten se an encontrado cadaveres de personas con 2 marcas en sus cuellos-

-por favor esas solo son rumores que inventa por que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que asustar a idiotas con sus cuentos-

-tal vez,pero ¿como saber si son ciertas o no!-

-aaaah!,Rin ya vasta con esta conversacion,¿para que me estabas buscando?-

-Len mamá dice que vallas donde el señor Leon por la harina para hacer el pan-

-por que no puedes ir tu?-dijo Len levantandose.

-sabes como es mamá,demaciado sobreprotectora con su unica hija mujer-

-si,se volvio asi desde que supo que tenias un enamorado-Rin agarro el libro que anteriormente estaba leyendo Len y se lo lanzo al chico quien lo esquivo sn problemas.

-el no es mi enamorado!-grito Rin.

-sabes que si!,siempre te manda rosas-

-pero igual el no es mi enamorado!,el y yo no somos novios!-

-creo que deverias pensarlo,digo el es de la familia Akita,una de las mas prestigiosas de toda la cuidad y pais-

-estas diciendo que devo salir con el para aprovecharme de su dinero?-interrogo Rin.

-no dije eso,solo pienso que estar con el te haria bien,pero igual el dinero no le aria mal al negocio-

-supongo-Rin solo miro a Len fijamente hasta que el chico entendio la mirada de orden de su hermana.

-mejor me ire a buscar la hariana-Rin asentio,cuando Len salio del cuarto en el camino se encontro con su madre quien le dijo que no estuviera merodiando,como siempre lo hace,por el pueblo,hoy no habia luna-

En camino a la tienda del señor Leon ,unas de las chicas que conocia Kasane Teto una chica de cabello rosa e ojos iguales se presento frente a el,Teto tenia fama de prededir cuando una persona moriria en manos de un vampiro y cuando se presentarian para que los pueblerinos estuvieran alerta,pero por lo que decia ya todos la concideraban una loca,Len era el unico chico en el pueblo que le hablaba,ni siquiera Rin lo hacia y eso que ella y Teto fueron buenas amigas en la infancia.

-Len!,deves regresar enseguida a tu casa!-Grito Teto cuando se interpuso en el camino del rubio.

-que sucede Teto?-interrogo Len.

-no hay luna esta noche!-respondio la peli-rosa.

-si ya lo se,¿que tiene que ver eso?-

-las noches sin lunas es el momento en que los vampiros sienten sed,mas que cuando hay luna!-

-Teto sabes que siempre nege lo que decian los demas,pero ahora realmente estoy pensado que si estas loca-Len siguio caminado pero Teto asugeto su brazo-¿que?

-Len por favor hasme caso!,tu tienes un olor especial,tu olor es muy dulce y por ello tu sangre tambien,ademas tu cuello es muy blanco eso les encanta a ellos,si los vampiros viene tu seras al primero que atacaran!-

-Teto sueltame!,tengo que ir por la harina!-dijo el rubio forsejando para que Teto soltara su brazo.

-por favor!,haslo por mi!-

-Teto sueltame!-

-Len quedate conmigo!-al decir esto Len dejo de forsejear.

-¿que estas diciendo?-

-Len,desde que te conoci yo te quiero,y aun mas cuando todos me dejaron de hablar y me llamaron loca tu fuiste el unico amigo que tube desde entonces yo supuse que tu tambien sentias algo por mi!,asi que!,por favor...regresa a casa-

-lamento si malentendiste las cosas-respondio Len a tal declaracion,el chico se solto del agarre de Teto y siguio caminando dejando sola a Teto.

* * *

><p>Por un bosque una chica de cabello verde marino e ojos iguales venia corriendo con su vertido del mismo color que su cabello manchando de sangre,corria con desesperacion atras de ella venia una turba de gente con distintos tipos de armas,en su camino la chica tropezo callendo.<p>

-oh no!-dijo cuando se vio rodeada por la multitud.

-ya es hora de que pages!-dijo una persona de entre la multitud.

-pero que e echo!-interrogo la peli-verde.

-tu sabes que!-respondio la misma persona de antes-asesinaste a todos tus esposos e hijos!

-no yo jamas!,me estan confundiendo con otra persona!-la chica tenia una mirada de desesperacion por los crimenes de que le acusaban

-claro que no!,tu eres la asesina,si no lo fueras tu vestido no estaria manchando de sangre,con la sangre de tu esposo-

-no se equivocan,yo iva a ser la asesinada por un sujeto con capa negra cuando mi esposo se puso entre el criminal y yo,el cuchillo que ese tipo tenia atraveso a mi marido y toda la sangre callo en mi!,yo sali corriendo por mi vida!-

-es mentira!-gritaron varios entre la multitud-mantenla!-la chica fue rodeada completamente hasta ya no se pudo ver.

-estupidos humanos...-

* * *

><p>Len ya llevaba 1 hora tocando la puerta del señor Leon que no respondia,ya cansado de esperar el chico entro sin permiso,la casa estaba a oscurar sin contemplar que ya era de noche,camino hasta un cuarto cuando entro vio el cuerpo muerto del hombre que descansaba en su cama pero su muerte no fue por causa narutal,la cama estaba manchada de sangre y un cuchillo atravesaba el pecho del ,Len horrorizado sintio nausas por el olor que emanaba el cuerpo sin vida,prefirio salir de una vez antes de que perdiera el conocimiento por el nausabundo olor.<p>

-...p-pero...que fue lo que...-se preguntaba el chico mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-a...ayuda!-escucho gritar a alguien,de entre unas ramas se veia el cuerpo de una chica.

-h-hey estas bien!-Len corrio a ayudarla,cuando se hacerco vio a una hermosa chica de cabello verde marino e ojos brillantes del mismo color,Len no pudo evitar quedar encantado con ella,pero estaba manchanda de sangre-q-que te paso?

-yo...venia escapando de unos sujetos que me querian matar...-

-matarte,¿por que?-la chica ensombresionsu rostro y dejo caer algunas lagrimas.

-e-ello me acusaron de algo horrible!-la peli-verde se apego al pecho de Len mientras lloraba,lo unico que iso el chico fue abrazarla.

-t-tranquila...-

-por favor!,ayudamne!,yo no ise nada!-la chica miro a Len a los ojos,para el rubio eran tan bellos,algo que nunca habia visto en su vida.

-e-esta bien,yo creo que eres inocente...-

-d-de verdad!-

-si-afirmo Len-tus ojos me dicen que eres inocente.

-gracias!-la chica volvio a avalanzarse al Rubio abrazandole esta vez de una forma cariñosa que iso que Len se sonrojara.

-d-de n-nada-dijo Len-¿cual es tu nombre?,aun no lo se y ya te ofreci mi ayuda,yo me llamo Kagamine Len,¿y tu?

-Hatsune Miku,mucho gusto-Len apreto la blanca y sueve mano de Miku,pero si mano estaba sin duda muy fria.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas autoras:<strong>

**aqui vuelvo con otra historia,se q fue muy cortito pero es el prologo ^^**  
><strong>si quieren continuacion recuerden dejarme un review!,no sean malos!<strong>  
><strong><br>**

**bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**desclimar:ninguno de los personajes mensionados me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong> Eien no ai<strong>

**Cap 1:Lo mas bello es tu perdicion.**

Pasado una semana desde que Len le ofrecio ayuda a la desconocida chica llamada Miku,llevandola con el a su hogar junto con su madre e hermana,a Rin no le agrado la presencia de aquella chica de cabello verde,le molestaba sentia algo raro en Miku en especial cuando la peli-verde se le quedaba viendo fijamente,aquello la ponia nerviosa y le asustaba.

-Len,tenemos que hablar-dijo Rin,cuando Len venia hacia ella con Miku.

-¿que sucede?-

-tienes que sacar a esa chica de aqui!-Rin apunto a Miku.

-q-que?,pero Rin-chan no entiendo por que me dices esto?-dijo Miku confundida,Rin la miro con enojo.

-Rin estas siendo muy descortez-dijo Len-Miku no te a echo nada,ademas hay que ayudarla.

-Len esta chica me da un mal presentimiento!-respondio con desesperacion Rin.

-dios,estas igual que Teto-Len tomo la mano de Miku-ven,te llevare a un lugar precioso.

-esta bien-sonrio Miku.

-que?,espera Len!,no puedes!-Rin trato de que Len soltara la mano de Miku pero el rubio estaba encantado con la sonrisa de la peli-verde.

-nos vamos?-pregunto Miku aun con su inocente sonrisa.

-claro-respondio el rubio e iso a un lado a Rin.

-Len por favor hazme caso!-grito Rin para que Len la tomara en cuenta pero el chico no le iso caso.

Len llevo a Miku a sus lugares favoritos del pueblo,la chica estaba encantada con la cortesia del rubio que le habia ayudado luego de que casi la asesinan,tambien su madre habia sido muy cordial con ella dejandola quedarse con ellos en su hogar a cambio Miku les ayudaba en la panaderia que tenian,pero Rin seguia sin aceptarla no entendia porque le desagradaba tanto si ella solo queria comensar de nuevo y olvidar todo lo pasado.

-hey Miku,¿quieres unas rosas?-ofrecio Len mientras caminaban por el pueblo y vio a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes vendiendo hermosas flores que Len conocia,como vivio toda su vida en el pueblo el rubio conocia a todos sus habitantes.

-claro,me encantaria-sonrio Miku y ambos se hacercaron a la niña.

-cual?,elije las que quieras-Miku veia las rosas de todos colores amarillas,verdes,rojas,blanca y muchas mas,pero ella queria rosas negras.

-pequeña-dijo Miku a la niña-no tienes rosas negras?

-no,lo lamente-respondio la pequeña vendedora.

-eh?,por que no!-dijo con un poco de enojo la peli-verde.

-a-a nadie les gustan las rosas negras!,solo las compran cuando alguien muere ademas la señorita Teto-san dijo que era malo darlas de regalo-respondio la niña con susto.

-Teto?-pregunto Miku y vio a Len-¿quien es?

-es una chica que supuestamente sabe sentir la presencia de los vampiro-respondio con aburrimiento Len.

-vampiro?,tu crees en eso Len?-pregunto Miku al rubio.

-claro que no,solo son cuentos estupido-respondio el chico.

-pero Teto-san dijo que eran reales -interrumpio la niña,Len se agacho hasta su altura.

-tu no deverias pensar en eso cuantos Hana-dijo Len,Hana era el nombre de la niña.

-pero,y si algun día ellos vienes por mi?-dijo con miedo.

-tu onii-chan esta aqui para protegerte,asi que tu no te preocupes,ok?-la niña asintio y abrazo a Len,luego de abrazarlo miro a Miku tiernamente.

-señorita,no le gustaria unas rosas rojas?-pregunto a Miku-dicen que sirven para el amor!-lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a Len el cual se sonrojo.

-para el amor?-Miku tambien miro a Len-claro!

-tenga-la niña tendio las rosas a Miku y estas las resivio sintiendo su aroma.

-gracias,¿cuanto te devo?-pregunto la peli-verde.

-nada señorita,es un regalo para usted-respondio la niña,se despidio de Miku y Len y se marcho corriendo.

-que tierna!-dijo Miku y tomo la mano de Len-me encantaria tener una hija como ella!

-h-hija?-pregunto nervioso Len y Miku le sonrio.

-si,una hija pero solo si tu eres el padre-a este comentario Len se sonrojo ferozmente y solto su mano de la de Miku.

-Q-QUE!-Miku solo rio al ver la cara que puso Len.

-es broma!-dijo y Len se traquilizo o mas bien se decepciono-apenas te conozco.

-a..ahahaha..-rio friamente el rubio.

-lo siento-dijo Miku y puso junto en la cara de Len una de las rosas que tenia-estan de mismo color.

-n-no es cierto!-grito con enfado a lo que Miku solo rio.

-hahahahahahahhahhahaha,dios que gracioso eres-Miku se limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que tenia en sus ojos por haverse reido tanto-nunca me habia divertido tanto.

-creo que es mejor continuar caminado-dijo Len,Miku asentio y tomo denuevo la mano del rubio.

-adonde me llevaras ahora?-pregunto Miku,antes de que Len respondiera unos policias gritaban una noticia,muchas personas habian al rededor de los 2 oficiales.

-que esta sucediendo?-se pregunto Len y se dirijio a donde ellos.

-Len!,espera-dijo Miku siguiendolo.

-señor que sucede?-pregunto Len mientras trataba de acercarseles.

-tu chico!-dijo uno de los oficiales apuntando a Len-deves tener cuidado!

-que?,por que?-

-se nos informo que hay una asesina suelta,que mato a todos sus esposos e hijos en el pueblo vecino y se encontraron muchos cadaveres de persona que la perseguian,sabemos que le gusta asesinar a hombres jovenes como tu-

-asesina?-Len recordo que Miku le habia dicho que a ella la acusaban de un crimen horrible del cual era inocente,si esos hombres se referian a Miku no podia dejar que se la llevaran injustamente.

-todos deven tener cuidado!,en caso de que llegen a verla atrapenla y esperan a la policia-los oficiales se comenzaban a machar cuando Len recordo lo que paso con el señor Leon.

-h-hey!,esperen un poco por favor-dijo Len.

-ahora que sucede?-preguntaron.

-el señor Leon,un comerciante del pueblo fue asesinado!,hace una semana vi su cuerpo sin vida,al parecer llevaba dias muerto,sin no lo sacan de la casa el olor atraera a animales salvajes y sera un peligro para todos lo que viven aqui!-los oficiales se mirarion y luego a Len.

-Len donde as estado estos dias?-dijo uno de los pueblerinos que pasaba por ese lugar,Len lo miro confundido-Leon se fue a la ciudad vecina hace casi un mes.

-q-que?,p-pero hace 2 semanas lo vi cuando estaba paseando de noche!-respondio Len.

-dios Len!,te hemos dicho que no deves salir de noche!-reprendio el mismo pueblerino a Len.

-p-pero Rin me dijo qu...-todos miranban a Len,el chico prefirio callar si seguia hablando lo podrian conciderar un loco y eso es lo que menos queria-...no nada.

-bueno en todo caso esten a lerta-los oficiales se fueron y todos tambien,Len volvio con Miku y esta le dijo:

-no diras nada verdad?-pregunto Miku con preocupacion-si dices que me encontrarte llena de sangre deseguro ellos me llevaran!

-no te preocupes,no dire nada ademas no creo que tu seas la asesina-Len la abrazo-dime,¿que fue lo que paso?,aun no me as contado nada.

-esta bien Len,te contare todo lo que me a pasado-

* * *

><p><strong>***flash back***<strong>

**Miku's pov**

_antes de vivir en el pueblo venino yo vivia en francia donde creci y me enamore,desde pequeña conoci a un chico que ame mucho su nombre era Kaito un chico de cabello azul y ojos iguales,para mi mala suerte el jamas me amo,la vez en que le declare mis sentimientos cuando tenia 12 años el me rechazo mi corazon se rompio en mil pedazos,desde ese punto comenze a tener distintos novio para darle celos pero nada resulta,cuando cumpli los 15 años me case con un hombre de 25 llamado Gakupo._

-_**Gakupo****-sama por favor dejeme,aun no e****stoy lista**-Gakupo me tenia encadenada a una cama._

_**-eres mi esposa,cumple con tu dever!**-me quito la poca ropa que aun tenia y lo demas solo lo quisiera olvidar._

_Yo ya no pude aguantar mas estar con Gakupo,el era violento,sadico,malo conmigo devia escapar de Francia irme lejos de el y de Kaito que se estaba por casar con la hija de los Sakine,una chica de cabello castaño e ojos iguales llamada Meiko no podia soportar verlo casado con otra mujer._

_Una noche me large de francia y me fui a Rusia donde tambien me enamore,pensaba que por fin podia olvidar la traicion de Kaito y los maltratos de Gakupo,pero mi nuevo esposo fue asesinado cuando yo no estaba en nuestro hogar,el asesino era Gakupo que me habia seguido desde Francia para matarme._

_Durante largo tiempo estuve escapandome de Gakupo,cuando por fin crei que todo habia terminado tuve un hijo de un hombre muy parecido a Kaito incluso su nombre era igual solo que empezaba con "A" se llamaba Akaito la unica diferencia que el era peli-rojo que conoci cuando trabaje vendiendo flores con una chica llamada Haku._

_-**disculpe señorita**-me dijo hacercandose a mi-**tienes flores negras?**_

_-**si señor**-le respondi-**pero solo tenemos 4,no son populares las rosas negras.**_

**_-no importa,con cuatro le vastara a mi prometida mientras que sean negras-_**

_-**bien!,las traere para usted!**-fui a buscar las rosas negras mientras le hacia preguntas que le incomodaron-**y las rosas son por su cumpleños?**_

_**-mas o menos-**me respondio-**ya hace un año que murio.**_

_-**murio?**-el solo asintio se veia muy deprimido-**lo siento no devi preguntar.**_

_**-no te preocupes,es lindo hablar contigo te pareces mucho a ella,solo que mi prometida tenia el cabello negro y ojos rojos**-el me sonrio y desde ese momento quede flechada-**me llamo Akaito,¿y tu?**_

_-**Miku**-le sonrei._

_**-incluso tienes su mismo nombre,bueno nos vemos**-luego de eso el se marcho,pero nos segimos viendo._

_El tiempo pasaso y Akaito me pidio matrimonio yo acepte enseguida,nuestra boda fue preciosa jamas habia teniado una igual de hermosa ni siquiera con Gakupo,luego de tres meses de matrimonio me embaraze pero Gakupo se entero de donde estaba,cuando nuestro hijo ya tenia 2 meses de vida Gakupo a parecio y lo asesino a el y a Akaito,con suerte logre escapar._

**fin miku's pov**

*****fin flash back*****

* * *

><p>-has sufrido mucho-dijo Len-te casaste a los 15 años,¿que edad tienes?<p>

-tengo 19-

-eres dos años mayor que yo-Len sonrio-¿que paso con tus padre?

-no lo se,desde que me habia casado con Gakupo no los volvi a ver,el unico recuerdo que tengo de ellos es esto-Miku toco la cinta que cubria casi todo su cuello-fue el ultimo regalo de mi madre.

-vaya,pero ¿por que te estaban persiguiendo el dia en que te encontre?-

-por que luego conoci a ese hombre llamado Leon y Gakupo tambien lo asesino,esa gente creyo que yo lo habia matado sabiendo que todos mis ex-esposos habian muerto-luego de terminar de hablar Miku comenzo a llorar amargamente-Len!,si te quedas junto a mi tambien seras asesinado!,es mejor que me vaya.

-no!-Miku miro a Len con sorpresa-a-a mi no me pasara nada,asi que quedate aqui,conmigo.

-Len-Miku sonrio,poco a poco se fueron hacercando sus caras,antes de que se pudieran besar Teto le lanzo una piedra a Miku que le llego en un brazo-pero que?

-tu!-dijo la peli-rosa acercandose-vete de aqui!,moustro!

-Teto!,que estas diciendo!-dijo Len cubriendo a Miku.

-Len alejate de ella!-Teto trato de separarlo pero no pudo porque Len la empujo lanzandola al suelo.

-estas histerica!,no se que mierda te pasa,Miku no te a echo nada!-dijo con enojo el rubio.

-Len...-

-desde hace una semana que me estas jodiendo!,ya vasta!-Teto miraba a Len con tristesa.

-Len...tu sabes que yo...te amo!-dijo de golpe la peli-rosa.

-no me interesa que me ames!,solo quiero que te larges!,largate dejame en paz de una maldita vez!-

-si eso quieres...-Teto se lebanto con lentitud y una lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos,comezo a caminar alejandose de Len y Miku.

-Len...-dijo Miku viendo como la peli-rosa se marchaba-gracias.

-no tienes por darme las gracias-

-de verdad gracias,nunca nadien me defendio asi,gracias-miku agarro a Len de su camisa y lo obligo a hacercarse a ella,juntando sus labios por escasos segundo que para a ambos fueron eternos e inovidables.

* * *

><p>Ambos regresaron a casa antes del anocheser donde la madre de Len los resivio dulcemente,pero aquello no se podia decir de Rin.<p>

-Len!,acompañame!-dijo y se llevo a su gemelo a otro punto de la casa.

-Rin,que quieres ahora?-

-Len,te lo vuelvo a decir,saca a esa chica de aqui!-

-dios,Rin ya deja de molestarme,Miku no le ase mal a nadie!-

-Len acaso estas siego o eres idiota!-Rin miro a su gemelo a los ojos,y se dio cuenta Len se habia enamorado de Miku-te enamoraste...

-si Rin,me enamore de Miku-

-si eres un idiota!,¿como puedes enamorarte de ella!-

-no lo se Rin!,solo que,Miku es preciosa-

-y solo por que es bonita te enamoras de ella!-

-no claro que no!,tambien es dulce,amable y muchas otras cosas mas,¿por que tanta pregunta!-

-Len,escuchame-Rin se acerco a Len tomando su cara entre sus manos-ella te va a hacer sufrir.

-como puedes saberlo?-Len se aleja de su gemela.

-por que soy mujer!,y como tal,se que ella te va a hacer sufrir!-

-como tu haces sufrir a Nero,¿verdad?-

-no metas a Akita en esto Len!,deves alejarte de ella!,de todos nosotros,sacala del pueblo!-

-estas igual que Teto!,por que no puedes ser como mamá!,ella no ase estos escandalos-

-Len ella piensa lo mismo que yo,que todos en el pueblo!,desde que esa chica llego ya an muerto mucha gente!,por favor Len sacala de aqui!-

-ah,disculpen,Rin-chan-dijo Miku interrumpiendolos y trayendo una carta en sus mano-te llego esto.

-gracias-dijo la rubia con frialdad.

-de quien es la carta Rin?-pregunto Len.

-es de...-Rin miro el sobre de la carta,ahi el indiscutible sello de la familia Akita-..viene desde la mansion Akita.

-desde la mansion?-se dijieron Miku y Len,Rin comenzo a leer la carta o mas bien invitacion.

_**"Serñorita Kagamine Rin:**_

_**Estan usted,su hermano gemelo Kagamine Len y su huesped Hatsune Miku cordialmente invitados a la fiesta que se realisa todos los años desde hace 49 años en la mansion Akita,para honrar los 50 años que se cumplen de esta prestigiosa fiesta.**_

_**Las vestimenta sera otorgada por la familia al igual que el trasporte,el día 15 de julio el carruaje que los llevara pasara por ustedes a la 19:00.**_

_**Atte,Akita Nero."**_

-¿por que nos estan invitando a esa fiesta?-se pregunto Rin luego de dejar de leer la invitacion.

-tal vez Nero quiera pedir tu mano en matrimonio-dijo burlonamente Len.

-pues no vamos a ir!-dijo con enojo Rin-le mandare una carta a ese idiota de Akita para anunciarle que no asistiremos.

-e-espera Rin-chan!-dijo Miku tomando el papel y la pluma que Rin sostenia.

-que te pasa a ti!-dijo la rubia con enfado al ver tal atrevimiento por parte de Miku.

-d-deveriamos ir,piensalo esta podria ser la unica oportunidad en nuestras vidas de asistir a tal fiesta-

-si ustedes quieren ir vaya!,yo no ire!-dijo cruzandose de brazos la oji-azules.

-Rin,nosotros no podemos ir sin ti,Nero te invito a ti,no a nosotros-dijo Len-aunque no entiendo por que nos incluyo?

-deve ser algo importante-dijo Miku-por favor piensalo.

-...no puedo creer que este haciando esto-dijo Rin con fustracion-esta bien,iremos-Rin volvio a ver la invitacion-aun falta una semana,ademas hay que esperar los trajes que Akita pronuncio en la invitacion.

Luego de eso Rin se fue a dormir,Len tambien pero antes Miku le dio su beso de las buenas noche.

* * *

><p>Paso rapidamente la semana,la relacion entre Miku y Len fue mejorando,cada vez que se encontraban solos Len no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de besar a Miku y cuando estaban acompañados la mayor parte del tiempo por Rin solo se abrazaban,pero entre Miku y Rin la brecha cada vez se hacia mas grande,pasando a que Len tambien se alejara de Rin por consejo de Miku.<p>

-hey!,ustedes dos!-dijo Rin cuando los vio besarse-ya llego la vestimenta.

-yo quiero ver que vestido me toco!-animadamente Miku solto a Len y se diriguio a donde Rin-¿cual es el mio?

-este-Rin le lanzo el paquete a Miku,Len la regaño como siempre.

-Rin ya deja de ser tan grosera con Miku-

-si,si lo que quiera,este es tuyo-Rin tambien le lanza el paquete que contenia la ropa de Len-son las 16:30 ya devemos comenzar a arreilarnos.

Cada uno se encerro en su cuarto,ya al salir a eso de las 18:55 todos estaban listo,el vestido de Rin era uno largo,comun en esa epoca,de color amarillo con negro que las mangas llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros,la rubia llevaba su corto cabello tomado con una coleta y un pinche con una rosa amarilla que le habia regalado su padre antes de morir,el de Miku era similar al de Rin pero en verde la chica llevaba el pelo con sus dos coletas clasicas y su cinta negra que le cubria casi todo su cuello,Len un smokin amarillo y una cinta negra en la camisa con pantalones blancos y su cabello tomado con una cola de caballo.

-bien todos listo,esta sera la noche mas aburrida de mi vida-dijo Rin desanimandamente.

-deverias dejar de ser tan depresiba Rin-chan -Rin miro a Miku asesinamente e iso que la peli-verse se abrazara a Len.

-Rin ya deja de mirar a Miku asi-reclamo el rubio,Rin no le iso caso.

-ya vamonos-dijo la oji-azules cuando vio que el carruaje ya habia llegado,en el camino a la mansion todos los miraban,en el pueblo era muy raro ver a uno de sus habitantes asistir a esa fiesta.

Llegando a la mansion,los tres quedaron sorprendido al ver la magnitud del lugar,ya muchos habian llegado,todos vestian elegantemente.

-bien ya llegamos,pueden bajar-dijo el hombre que conducia el carruaje.

-si,gracias-dijo Rin y los tres salieron de su trasporte-este lugar es enorme.

-queria sorprenderte Rin-Rin miro al dueño de esa voz que conocia perfectamente,se acercaba a ella un chico de cabello rubio corto e ojos dorados.

-Akita...-dijo Rin con fastibio,Akita Nero,el hijo mayor de los Akitas y hederedo de gran parte de la fortuna-que eres un sirviente que nos vienes a saludar en la entrada?

-tan grasiosa como siempre Rin-dijo sonriendo,Nero tomo la mano de Rin y planto un beso en ella-por cierto te vez hermosa,creo que eleji bien el vestido.

-tu lo elejiste?-pregunto incredula Rin.

-si,ese lo eleji especialmente para ti-

-por lo menos tienes algo de gusto,bueno te presento a mi familia,mi hermano Len-Nero lo saludo amablemente y luego paso a Miku- y su novia Hatsune Miku-dijo con molestia Rin.

-mucho gusto-dijo Miku con una sonrisa,Nero al igual que a Rin le beso al mano y luego la miro a los ojos.

-eres muy linda Miku...-dijo el chico con frialdad.

-gracias-dijo la peli-verda sonriendo misteriosamente.

-bueno no nos quedemos aqui,vamos adentro-los cuatros pasaron al salon donde se realizaba la fista que estaba ya llena de invitados,Miku en ningun momento quito su mirada de Nero aun sabiendo que Len se encontraba ahi.

-esta sera una noche muy divertida...-susurro la peli-verde antes de que todos se perdieran entre la multitud.

* * *

><p><strong>notas autoras:<strong>

**que onda! XD**  
><strong>no pude aguantar las ganas de escribir asique aqi esta el primer capitulo<strong>  
><strong>les dare una informacion!,el proximo capitulo es un lemmon!,si señores un lemmon MikuxLen<strong>  
><strong>en el siguiente capitulo se dara un giro de 360 grados!(inner:asi de frikismo tiene la autora xD)<strong>  
><strong>quieren saber que pasara en la fiesta!,leanlo en el proximo capitulo!<strong>  
><strong>dejenme review no sean malos!<strong>

**BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**se suponia q este capitulo iva a tener un lemon pero creo q sea solo un lime o menos que eso xD **  
><strong>el lemon lo dejare para mas adelante =w=<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>desclimar:ninguno de los personajes mensionados me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Eien no ai<strong>

**Cap 2:Nuestra noche.**

-dios!,este lugar esta lleno de gente!-dijo Miku viendo a su alrededor.

-claro,como mi familia es una de las mas importantes en toda Inglaterra mucha gente de prestigiosa clase economica asisten a esta popular fiesta,y aunque vean que toda la mansion esta llena,hay gente que no pudo asistir-explico Nero.

-prestigiosa clase economica,no entiendo porque estamos aqui nosotros-dijo Rin-si mal no recuerdas Akita,mi familia no tiene una buena economia,somos simples panaderos.

-lo se Rin querida-dijo Nero sonriendo-pero devo acostumbrar a mi futura esposa a estas fiestas.

-vez,te dije que queria pedir tu mano en matrimonio-le susurro Len a su gemela.

-de partida Akita!-Rin se acerco al chico con un claro enfado-no soy tu "queria",no sere tu esposa y dime de unas vez para que nos trajiste!

-esta bien,no te alteres-Nero sonrio y miro a Miku.

-que sucede?-pregunto al ver la mirada del chico ensima de ella.

-nada,solo pienso que Len tienes mucha suerte,Miku es una mujer preciosa,jamas habia visto a alguien tan bella despues claramente de Rin-

-puedes dejar los alagos para otra ocasion Akita-dijo Rin-ahora solo quiero sentarme un rato,me duelen los pies con estos zapatos.

-si quieres te cargo hasta encontrar un asiendo Rin querida-la rubia miro a Nero como pensando aceptar el ofrecimiento.

-si,tal vez me gustaria tenerte como mi sirviente-dijo la oji-azules.

-como tu ayudante-replico Nero.

-como mi silla-

-como tu esposo-

-ni que tuvieras tanta suerte-dijo Rin con claro desagrado-ya mejor llevame a un asiento,¿quieres?

-esta bien,siganme-Nero los llevo hacia un lugar donde muhcas personas estaban conversando animadamente.

Luego de que encontraran un lugar donde acomodarse,que le gustara a Rin,varios chicos de importante clase economica vieron a Miku y quedaron encantados con su belleza,aquella atencion que resivia iso que Len se enfadara,la peli-verde haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de su nuevo novio combersaba con ellos comodamente,ya algunos le habian ofrecido cosas imposibles sola para que ella fuera su prometida,pero aunque aquella propuestas eran tentadoras para Miku,tenia algo mas importante que hacer antes.

-por favor hermosa,comviertete en mi prometida y tendras todo lo que siempre has desiado-dijo unos de los chicos.

-lo lamento,realmente me siento muy alagada-mientras que Miku decepciona,la musica comenzo a sonar y todos los que estaban en un rincon charlando comezaron a bailar.

-Rin,¿bailamos?-pregunto Nero a la rubia extendiendo su mano.

-no gracias,no tengo ganas-respondio,en eso Miku se acerco a Nero.

-si quieres yo puedo bailar contigo-dijo sonriendo.

-gracias Miku,pero quisiera bailar con mi querida Rin ademas Len podria enojarse-

-eh?,claro que no!-dijo Len con una clara vena resaltando en su frente-tu baila con Miku.

-enserio?-dijo con sarcasmo Rin-si fuera asi entonces yo bailaria con Hatsune.

-bueno Rin-chan naturalmente se deve bailar entre un hombre y una mujer-dijo Miku y Rin solo la miro con enojo.

-lo decia con sarcasmo-respondio Rin.

-bueno Rin bailamos?-volvio a preguntar Nero.

-ya te dije qu-antes de que Rin lo rechazase de nuevo Nero la tomo del brazo y la obligo a levantarse de su asiento-que haces!

-tengo que hablar contigo algo importate-le dijo al oido.

-que es?-pregunto Rin mientras forzejeaba para que Nero la soltase.

-es sobre esa chica Miku-Rin dejo de forzejear y siguio a Nero a la pista.

Durante un instante permanecieron callados esperando que Len aceptara bailar con Miku para asi perderla de vista y evitar que pudiera escuchar su conversacion,luego de que Len aceptara bailar,Rin perdio la pasiencia ya que Nero estaba disfrutando el etar tan apegado a ella.

-me vas a decir algo sobre Hatsune o solo era una excusa para sacarme a bailar-pregunto la rubia con enfado.

-ambas querida-Nero miro para varios lado procurando de que Miku no estuviera cerca de ellos-que es Miku realemnte?

-que me quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Rin.

-si es humana o no?-

-pues,se ve como una-

-segura que no as sentido nada raro?-con aquella pregunta Rin recordo que Miku siempre la suele mirar fijamente a...

-ella siempre mira fijamente a mi...cuello-

-a tu cuello...ahora que recuerdo desde que ella aparecio mucha gente a muerto y todas tenia dos marcas en sus cuello-Rin miro a Nero con terror.

-quieres decir que ella...-

-aun no tenemos nada concreto para asegurar esta teoria-

-que mas quieres!,que algien sercano a ti muera!-

-claro que no!,pero Rin querida seria bueno que no dejaras solos a Miku y Len-

-eso ya lo se Nero!-el chico la miro sorprendido e iso que Rin se pusiera nerviosa-p-por que me miras asi!

-ah!,no,no es nada solo que es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre-

-ah,era eso-dijo la rubia con frialdad-¿algo mas?

-si,sabes por que siempre usa ese pañuelo en su cuello?-

-Len me dijo que era el unico recuerdo de su madre,pero yo no me trago esa excusa-

-yo tampoco,si pudieras quitarsela y ver que tiene devajo de ella seria de mucha utilidad-

-por que?-Nero suspiro y apunto asia uno de los lugares de la masion donde habian unas 10 personas reunidas.

-ves a esas personas?-pregunto el oji-miel.

-por supuesto,ni que fuera ciega-

-pues 8 de esos 10 son vampiros-Rin se sorprendio con tal declaracion.

-8 de 10?-

-si,bueno si calculas entre todas las personas que hay el 53% de los invitados son vampiros-

-v-vampiros...como lo sabes?-

-mi familia a convivido con ellos desde tiempo inmemorables,pero tu no te preocupes ellos son pacifistas no beben sangre humana-

-entonces que es lo que beben?-pregunto la rubia-en los cuentos antiguos se decia que la unica forma de sasiar la sed de un vampiro era bebiendo sangre humana.

-vaya que aceptas rapido las cosas Rin querida-dijo sorprendido Nero,a cualquir otra persona le cuesta mucho aceptar que hay seres inferiores a el,pero Rin lo acepto muy rapido.

-ya explicame!,que es lo que beben si no es sangre humana?-

-la verdad es que desde hace poco que yo se sobre esto,pero segun lo que me an contado algunos vampiros,ellos tiene leyes-

-leyes?,en que consisten?-

-no lo se realmente,pero me dijieron que un vampiro solo puede morder a un humano en su eternidad y ellos elijen si ese humano lo usan para sasiar su hambre o lo convierten en uno de ellos-

-ahora entiendo por que en los cuentos siempre elejian a las chicas mas bonitas y con un cuello muy blanco-

-si,casi siempre elejian a las mas puras de alma y corazon-

-aun no entiendo porque solo pueden morder a un humano,¿que sucede con los que muerden a mas de uno?-

-alparecer son desterrados de las comunidades que tiene a lo largo del mundo y son ejecutados,son sus leyes,un humano por vampiro nada mas,bueno segire averiguando,desde ahora tu seras mi confidente y ayudante Rin-

-eh?,por que yo?-

-porque no quiero que te pase nada-Rin lo miro confundida.

-p-por que?-

-no es obvio?,por que te amo tonta-Nero rio.

-eso ya lo se!-dijo Rin con enfado-pero hay otra razon,¿cierto?

-si-Nero se aserco hacia su oido y le susurro mientras sentia su aroma a naranjas-tu olor es muy dulce por ende tu sangre tambien y tu cuello es muy blanco.

-m-me estas dando miedo Akita-la voz de Rin se escuchaba entre cortada.

-lo se,pero no trato de asustarte,trato de protegerte-Nero se separo de ella y la mira a los ojos-si te quedas a mi lado no te pasara nada.

-estas diciendo que yo soy una posible presa para ellos?-

-correcto,de verdad no quiero perderte por eso-Nero metio su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalon y saco una cadena de plata que tenia una cruz-ten.

-esto es...-

-es uno de los simbolos de la familia Akita,te protegera de cualquier peligro,asi que cuando vayas a arrebatarle la cinta a Miku tenlo colgando de tu cuello,solo por precausion-Rin asintio luego de acabar la conversacion Miku y Len aparecieron de entre la multitud.

-vaya se habian perdido-dijo Len tomanto la atencion de Rin.

-si,mas o menos-respondio la gemela del rubio.

-y Rin-chan te as divertido?-pregunto Miku.

-claro!-dijo Rin sonriendo-me e divertido mucho con Akita.

-osea que ya van en marcha los planes para la boda?-pregunto Len con tono de burla a lo que Rin le respondio tirandole un de sus zapatos en toda la cara.

-ya esta muy incomoda con ellos!-dijo con enojo la rubia,aquel dia se habia enfadado demaciado.

-Rin queria calmate!-Nero volvio a hacercase a su oido-recuerda tener cuidado.

-si ya lo se-respondio la rubia.

La fiestas termino rapidamente,el miso carruaje que los habia llevado a la fiesta los llevo de regreso a su hogar,al bajar del carruaje Rin no dejaba de vijilar a Miku no podia descartar que la peli-verde fuera uno de esos moustros,por seguridad ya tenia en su cuello la cadena de plata que Nero le regalo.

-dios!,estoy muy cansada!-dijo Miku entrando a la casa boztesando.

-si yo tambien-respondio Len,Rin solo asintio-creo que me ire a dormir buenas noches.

-buenas noches Len!-Miku se avalanzo contra el chico y lo beso-duerme bien.

-tu tambien-Len le devuelve el beso-buenas noches Rin.

-buenas noches Len,Miku-Rin se dirigio asia su cuarto,habia decidido esperar hasta que Miku se durmiera para quitarle su pañuelo pero el cansansio era mas grande y no tardo en quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte su gemelo Len no podia consiliar el sueño,no sabia porque,si Miku lo iso bailar mucho realmente esa chica tenia muchas energias eso le agradaba de ella.<p>

-"_creo que me e enamorado profundamente de ella_"-penso el rubio mientras dava vueltas en su cama y miro hacia la ventana que habia en su cuarto-"_que oscura esta la noche"_

Oscura,no habia luna igual que el dia en que encontro a Miku penso el chico,en aquellos momentos dava gracias por haber conocido a Miku,pero aquella noche la madrugada del 16 de julio su vida cambiaria.

Miku caminaba por los pasillos de la casa sin rumbo fijo,por un momento decidio salir al pequeño jardin que tenian,ya afuera veia con hermosura el cielo sin luna.

-tengo...hambre...-murmuro para si misma.

Len segui dando vueltas en su cama,trataba de conciliar el sueño pero no podia,era como si no encontrara una posision comoda,luego de dar y dar vuelvas encontro una posision que le gustara y trato de conciliar el sueño,solo que no se esperaba que alguien inrrumpiera en su cuarto esa noche.

-Len...-susurro la persona que inrrumpio en su cuarto.

-quie-antes de terminar de preguntar a quella persona se subio en la cama y ensima de Len que resientemente se habia dado vuelta para quedar asi boca arriba-M-Miku?

-Len,no puedo-dijo mientras apegaba mas su cuerpo al del chico.

-q-que no puedes?-

-tengo...hambre-

-qu-Miku capturo los labios del chico sin dejarlo hablar y menos respirar,pero el estaba perfectamente comodo entre el colchon de la cama y el cuerpo de Miku,la peli-verde realmente tenia fuerza no dejaba que Len se moviera para ningun lado.

-nee Len-kun,¿puedo?-pregunto con inocencia Miku,una inocencia bien finjida.

-q-que?-

-puedo comerte?-Len mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de Miku,podia ver claramnete la lujuria en ellos,con brusquedad Len tomo el brazo izquierdo de Miku y tirando de ella logro hacer que el quedara ensima de la peli-verde.

-aunque creo que esto esta siendo demaciado rapido...dame el placer de comerte yo mismo-

Len...-Miku sonrio y abrazo al chico-...estas de suerte...tendras el honor...

Sus manos recorrian el cuerpo del otro con desesperacion,aunque Len queria ir lento Miku era la que lo apresuraba,en menos de 1 minuto la peli-verde ya tenia al rubio solo con la ropa interior.

-¿cual es la prisa?-pregunto Len.

-digamos que quiero ir pronto por el plato fuerte-Miku sonrio.

Volviendo a lo de antes,Len logro segir el apresurado ritmo de Miku,quitandole a la peli-verde la escasa ropa que traia puesta,ya cuando ambos estaban desnudos,con exsepcion de que Miku no quiso que Len le quitara el pañuelo que le regalo su madre,Len podia sentir todo el resto sueve y blanca de la piel de Miku,pero la piel de la chica a diferencia de la del rubio,el cuerpo de la peli-verde estaba frio.

Miku le dio una señal al rubio para que diera el siguiente paso,claramente para ella no era la primera vez que hacia algo asi y le encantaba la idea de hacerlo con alguien tan inexperto como lo era Len,el chico entraba con cuidado y/o nerviosismo en Miku la cual mantenia una expresion fria o cambiaba a una de desesperacion,cuando por fin Len llego hasta el fonde de la oji-verde,la chica dio un gemido de placer,con lentitud Len comenzo a moverse precurando no incomodarla,pero Miku obligo al rubio que fuera mas rapido y con mas fuerza.

Como Len era primerizo no aguantaria mucho tiempo,ante tal acto Miku perdia la pasiensia preguntandose ¿como podia tener tan poco aguante?,pero para ella era mejor que las cosas acabaran rapidamente,tenia sed,aumentado el ritmo del chico logro que ella tambien estuviera apunto de venirse,al momento del orgasmo Len estaba exsauto y Miku solo un poco,luego de terminar Len se recostro al lado de la peli-verde y la atrajo a su pecho.

-nee,Len-kun-dijo apegandose al chico.

-que sucede?-

-tu...me quieres?-pregunto,al momento de que Miku le pregunto a Len si la queria,en otro cuarto,el cuarto de Rin,la rubia desperto exsaltada.

-q-que paso?-la rubia se llevo las manos a la cadena que tenia en su cuello-que raro,por que esta tan frio?,parase como si fuera hielo.

Mientras Rin trataba de buscar una respuesta,Miku segui esperando la respuesta de Len.

-claro que si-respondio el ojiazules-la verdad,desde el momento en que te vi,me enamore a primera vista.

-lo dices enserio?-Len asintio,Miku con una sonrisa le volvio a preguntar-¿quisieras estar conmigo...eternamente...?

-eternamente?,claro-Len sonrio y Miku tambien,pero la sonria de la chica no era como una sonrisa de felicidad era mas bien una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

-...entonces...-Miku llevo sus manos a su cuello y comenso a desenrrollar su pañuelo,dejando ver en el dos parcas de colmillos-...muere...

-que?-Len no pudo reaccionar,Miku mostros sus ojos rojos y colmillos,con rapides clavo esos afilados colmidos en el blanco y suave cuello de Len donde un pequeño choro de sangre salio.

-"_como lo pense,su sangre es la mas dulce_"-se dijo para si misma y clavo mas sus colmillos en Len,asiendo que el chico gritara de dolor,para mala suerte del rubio en ese momento comenzo una tormenta con trueños que eran insoportables.

Despues de un rato Miku solto a Len,ya habia sasiado su sed por el momento,el chico callo enseguida al piso con los ojos casi muertos y con la sangre que segui brotando de su cuello.

-eres delicioso-dijo Miku relamiendose los labios-por primera vez en mi vida,creo que seguire las estupidas leyes de los vampiros,estas de suerte.

Miku miraba a Len con espresion de burla.

-no puedo creer que tu tambien allas caido en mi trampa,hahahaha!,que los humanos son tan idiotas!-la chica se acerco al cuerpo de Len que ya no dava señales de vida alguna,dandole una patada y tomando su pulso lo confirmo,su corazon se habia detenido-el reloj ya se detuvo para ti.

Miku se alejo nuevamnete y coloco su vista en la ventana,si que era una hermosa noche pensó,como ya habia dicho antes se divertiria esa noche y si que lo iso,el tiempo paso rapidamnete.

-que hermoso los truenos-volvio a mirar a Len,su cuerpo ya estaba blanco y frio.

Miro el reloj que el rubio tenia en su cuarto,de apoco las manesillas del reloj se ivan asiendo mas lentas hasta que...

-bienvenido...-dijo cuando se detuvieron,en eso Len abrio los ojos,pero ya no estaba ese hermoso color azul de antes,fue remplazado por un demoniaco rojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas autora: e.e que bonito! .no no es cierto -_-<strong>  
><strong>se que el lemon o mas bien lime fue muuuuy malo(abra uno mejor maaas adelante),pero termine de escribir esa parte y el capitulo ya de madrugada y me muero de sueño =.=<strong>  
><strong>bueno,como ya aben es una historia LenxNeru y se preguntan donde carajos esta Neru?<strong>  
><strong>pues les digo aparecera pronto =w=<strong>  
><strong>bye bye!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**desclimar:ninguno de los personajes mensionados me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong> Eien no ai<strong>

**cap 3:El reloj se detuvo.**

Llovia,no era una tormenta normal,era mas que eso el viento asotaba todas las casas y los relampagos eran insoportable. Len se levanto del suelo,con los ojos fijos y a paso lento se acerco a Miku,quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

-tienes hambre?-pregunto la peli-verde. Cuando el chico ya se habia acercado lo suficiente a ella esta rodeo su cuello con sus brazos atrayendolo mas a su cuerpo-no quieres empezar de buena forma tu nueva vida?.

No ubo respuesta solo se escucho el gemido de placer y dolor que Miku dio cuando sintio los colmillos de vampiro recien nacido undiendose en su cuello sin nunguna delicadesa. Ya habia pasado tiempo desde que Miku no sentia aquella sensacion y que alguien le quitara un poco de su ya fria sangre,esta era la primera vez que se dajaba tan facilmente que alguen sintiera su sabor. Claro que ella tambien queria saber como sabia la sangre del Len,si seguia tan dulce como antes o amarga como la mayoria de los casos que cuando un humano de sangre dulce y exquisitas para los vampiros se transforma en un inmortal,su sangre se combertia en algo intolerable.

Alejando a Len de su cuello Miku se dispuso a provar su sangre. No pudo evitar dar un gemido de plaser al comprobar que su sangre seguia tan dulce como antes,sin duda habia elejido bien a su presa. Su sangre era mas fuerte que los ahora genes vampirescos transmitidos por Miku.

-es una noche hermosa para viajar,¿no?-dijo Miku luego de haber saciado su sed,la chica miraba por la ventana aun llovia y era el momento perfecto para desaparecer-¿no vas a decir nada?

-a...cuantos...-

-eh?,¿a cuantos e mordido?-pregunto Miku tratando de adivinar lo que Len queria decir,el rubio asintio vaya pregunta para Miku pero ahora que el chico era como ella no habria problemas en decirselo-dejame ver,recuardas que te dije que tuve muchos esposo,ueno a cada uno de ellos mordi pero tu eres el primero a quien dejo con vida o siendo inmortal.

-¿por...que?-

-solo era para hacer un experimento-Miku rio,Len jamas se abria imaginado que solo era para un simple experimento de la peliverde-con una sangre tan exquisita como la tuya quise probar si luego de convertirte su saber seguiria siendo el mismo,tienes suerte de que sea asi y podamos estar toda la eternida juntos.

-para...que yo sea...quien te alimente...-dijo con dificultad que les causaban sus colmillos ademas de que su cuerpo se sentia extraño,su piel estaba helado pero no sentia frio,su corazon no palpitaba y aun asi seguia movientose.

-si,en parte es para que medes de comer,pero los vampiros tienes leyes y lamentablemente tengo que cumplirlas...desde este momento-

-...cuales...?-

-lo siento niño,pero es hora de partir-Miku tomo la ropa del chico y la suya-en el camino te contare los detalles.

Len si tener ninguna otra opcion mas que hacer lo que Miku le decia comenzo a vestirse ya mas acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo,ahora tendria que dejar todo atras y dejar a las unicas dos familiares que tenia pero en el fonde se sentia feliz tal vez ya no volveria a ver ni a Rin nia su madre,pero estaria eternamente con Miku como un nuevo ser inmortal. Una vez listo salieron de la casa rumbo al bosque sin cubrirse de la espantosa lluvia que habia y que continuaria por largo tiempo.

Aun seguian caminando por el bosque que parecia interminable,ya se habian alejado bastante del pueblo y el amanecer estaba llegando. Len no se atrevia a preguntarle sobre las supuestas leyes que tiene los vampiros,una vez que lo iso Miku solo le respondio que contestaria todas sus preguntas al llegar a aquel lugar,lo mas importante era encontrar un lugar oscuro donde descansar antes de que el sol brillara con intensidad.

-¿que lugar es ese?-pregunto el rubio luego de haber encontrado una vieja cabaña donde refujiarse por el momento.

-es un pueblo solo de vampiros por asi decirlo-

-en donde queda?-

-ya estamos cerca,pero tenemos que esperar a que anochesca antes de comenzar nuevamente la marcha hacia alla-

-no puedes salir bajo la luz del sol?-

-no-

-¿por que?-pregunto Len con inocensia,inocensia que estaba cansando a Miku,¿que acaso el chico era idiota?,se preguntaba si el jamas leyo uno de esos libros de misterios.

-soy un vampiro,¿que jamas leiste un libro de horror?-Miku no entendia por que a los humanos les fasinaba escribir sobre su raza y todo ese tipo de cosas que para ella eran tan comunes y para los humanos tan extrañas,pero no podia quejarse mucho ya que ella tambien fue de esa forma mortal.

-solo uno pero era mas de romance-

-no me digas,un vampiro que se enamora de una humana?-

-si,ese es-

-es ridiculo,es peor que tu pregunta por que los vampiros no pueden salir en el dia-

-Miku si mal no recuerdo dias antes de ir a la fiesta en la mansion Akita tu saliste conmigo al pueblo en el dia-

-era de dia pero estaba nublado,lo vampiros podemos salir en el dia solo cuando las nueves cubren al sol,pero eso no significa que no nos aga daño,en esa ocasion mi piel tuve varias lesiones leves acausa de tu insistencia-respondio Miku con enojo. La peliverde se acerco a la ventaña de la cabaña miraba como los pajaros volaban por los cielos,los envidiaba ellos alla libres y ella encerrada sin poder aser nada mas que mirarlo desde lejos.

* * *

><p>-Len,¿estas aqui?-dijo Rin mientras entraba a la cocina preocupada por la ausencia de su hermano. En la mañana su madre habia ido a despertarlo y lo unico que encontro fue una pequeña nota que decia <strong><em>"El reloj se detuvo".<em>** Rin conocia perfectamente la letra de Len y aquel que escribio la nota no fue el,tenia la corazonada que fue Miku quien la escribio.

Un grito de su madre la alarmo,provenia del cuarto de Len. Con rapidez se dirigio hacia alla encontrando a su madre arrodillada en el suelo llorando.

-que sucede madre?-pregunto agallandose a la altura,la mujer solo apunto hacia la cama donde la almuada estaba manchanda de sangre.

Cubriendose la boca Rin no pudo evitar reprimir un grito de espando,Miku habia asesinado a su hermano o la teoria de Nero estaba en lo correcto y ahora Len seria uno de esos moustros,pero elle no queria creer eso ni que estaba muerto,queria creer que todo era una vil broma de muy mal gusto. Lo peor fue cuando los oficiales llegaron a el hogar.

-¿lo encontraran verdad?-preguntaba con tristeza la madre de Rin.

-aun no podemos hacer nada-contesto el oficial-esta desaparecido desde la mañana,el regresara se lo aseguro solo tenga pasiencia.

Los oficiales se fueron luego de unos minutos,Rin trataba de calmar a su madre pero nada le daba resultando,como les habian dicho tendrian que esperar hasta que Len volviera o pasara mas tiempo para comenzar su busqueda.

* * *

><p>-feliz cumpleaños!-grito Miku emocianada mientras abrazaba a un rubio.<p>

-cumpleaños?,que estas diciendo?-pregunto el chico.

-si!,hoy se cumplen 4 meses desde tu renacimiento Len!-era cierto el tiempo volava muy rapidamente,ya habian pasado 4 meses desde que se convirtio en vampiro,ahora vivia comodamente su existencia inmortal en el pueblo escondido en el bosque que Miku mensiono,incluso en el pueblo podia salir de dia perfectamente no importaba si habian nuves cubriendo el sol o no a sus delicadas pieles no les pasaban nada ya que el pueblo tenia como un campo invisible creado por brujos que les permitia salir al dia sin lastimarse,ademas no habia preocupasiones si un humano encontraba el pueblo ya que solo veria mas arboles a su alrrededor. Si era una placida existencia.

Cuando llegaron por primera vez todos los resivieron de muy buena forma aunque varios miraban de forma extraña a Miku. Len no se imagino que por,decirlo asi,el alcalde del pueblo fuese el padre de Miku y menos sabia que los vampiros pudiesen tener hijos. El padre de la peliverde Hatsune Mikuo tenia la aparencia de un hombre de 46 años solamente,aunque en realidad tenia 175 años y Miku 154 años,claro que siendo vampiros no se les notaba.

El vampiro mayor lo resivio amistosamente segun el era por que estaba haciando feliz a su querida hija Miku a la cual extrañaba ya que la vampira habia desaparecido por largo tiempo sin decir nada ni dejar rastro alguno. Como Miku prometio a Len le enseño todas las leyes de los vampiros,las cuales eran sagradas y no podia quebrarlas.

-bien Len estas son las leyes,no son muchas pero hay que respetarlas-dijo Miku 3 dias despues de haber llegado al pueblo,ella en compañia de su padre comenzo a nombrar cada regla en voz alta:

**1-No revelaras tu raza si al humano no es uno de los aristocracias elegidos por el consejo de vampiros.**

**2-No saldras del pueblo amenos que sea para una reunion o fiesta importante realisada por una de las familias aristocratas de los humanos.**

**3-No deves asesinar a ninguno de tu raza a exepcion que sea un desterrado.**

**4-No asesinaras a humanos solo por gusto.**

**5-Podras asesinar humanos solo si es a pedido de un aristocrata.**

**6-En la eternida solo puedes beber la sangre de un humano,tu elejiras si sera para saciar tu sed o lo convertiras en vampiro.**

**7-Si bebes la sagre y asesinas a mas de un humano seras desterrado.**

**8-Si se descubre que luego de haber sido desterrado sigues matando humanos,tu reloj se pondra en marcha y sera destruido borrandote de la existencia.**

**9-En caso de que conviertas a un humano en vampiro,tu y el deveran casarse.**

**10-Una vez que te conviertas en vampiro no habra vuelta atras,si estas cansado de tu existencia inmortal tu reloj comenzara a andar para luego ser destruido.**

-...esas son todas las leyes Len-dijo Miku terminando de leer.

-mas que reglas parecen mandamientos,como los 10 mandamientos de los humanos seguin la religion-

-si,bueno es hora de preparar la boda-exclamo Mikuo.

-boda?-pregunto Len.

-regla nuemero 9 _"En caso de que conviertas a un humano en vampiro,tu y el deveran casarse"_-dijo Miku sonriendo.

Dias despues se celebro la boda de Len y Miku donde el ramo de flores eran las preferidas de Miku,rosas negras,claramente el vestido no iva a ser blanco como el de los humanos,cuando se convirtieron en vampiros tecnicamente rechazaron a Dios por eso el vestino de novia fue complamente negro. Aunque a Len le costo acostumbrarse a su nueva vida,ahora luego de 4 meses tenian un matrimonio feliz,era lo que pensaba Len cuando veia a su hermosa esposa de cabello verde y calida sonrisa,pero al destino o a Dios le gusta jugar con la vida sea o no un inmortal.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas autoras:<strong>

**Konishiwa n_n lamento la demora . tratare de atualizar mas seguido mis 2 fic en progreso.**  
><strong>pero siempre me pierdo en el sendero de la vida y me voy al infinito y mas alla xD<strong>  
><strong>tal vez se pregunten <em><span>"es un fic LenxNeru entonces ¡¿por que carajos Len se caso con Miku?"<span>_ pues todo es segun la historia(inner:historia de esta autora desquisiada xD) callate no te metas! -_-**  
><strong>bien nos leemos en el siguiente cap con un invitado sorpresa!,adivinen quien sera?,al que yo llamo el "S_ñ_r de l_s _e_a_o_" ahi juegense un ahorcado xD<strong>

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
